Angel's Wings
by Kittengrl39
Summary: KuramaOC(slightly). A new girl has appeared during the Dark Tournament. Who is she? Friend or foe? And where- okay, THAT'S unexpected. Rating for some language. I'm not the OC, I just narrate. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Hey peoples! This is my first real fanfic. It's slightly Kurama/OC (don't kill me!). It's a weird thing for a yaoi fan to write, I know, but I just had to write this. So, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, people. Really.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Since ff doesn't let me use italics (d*** you!), thoughts will be in ~blah~, and stuff in *blah* is emphasized. The entire first paragraph was supposed to be in italics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood staring at the ashes of my dreams. Geologist... straight A student... me as a character in any number of books and shows... having *magic*...  
  
I laughed bitterly. I had just moved, and I was finding out what life was like outside of my previously sheltered existence. It was time to face the real world now.  
  
I turned my back on the pitiful sight and walked away.  
  
That's how I missed seeing a spark of hope... rising up from the ashes of my dreams...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was eating dinner one night when it happened.   
  
I gasped involuntarily. I'd had visions before, but none so clear as this. A girl sat on a bar stool, looking solemn and slightly sad. Her hair was sapphire-colored, her eyes a dark brown, almost black. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a light gray torso and dark grey sleeves. Her jeans flared slightly at the ankles, and her sneakers didn't quite touch the ground.  
  
But what stunned me were her wings.  
  
Her wings...  
  
They were very tall. They went from above her head to the ground. White angel's wings... I remember thinking dazedly, ~She must have a wingspan of twenty feet or more... with wings that big, she could actually *fly*...~  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
I snapped back to reality. The rest of my family was staring at me.   
  
"Why did you just gasp?" my nosy little brother asked.  
  
"I... remembered a piece of homework I had," I lied quickly. "Gotta get it done after dinner."  
  
"Huh..." They shrugged and went back to their dinners. I hoped they believed it. I've never been much good at lying.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I thought of the vision again. I went into the little area I'd created for my mind. Memories drifted here and there, enclosed in four-foot bubbles, against a background of deep space. The only thing that closed this off was the thick, translucent yellow shield I'd erected to protect myself. My thoughts and feelings had an uncomfortable tendency to get out... and other people's thoughts and feelings got in...  
  
The vision was there. A life-size picture mounted against something like a wall. I looked it over. Why had this come to me now? It was odd... I kept feeling a connection with it... but why would I feel a connection with a picture I'd never seen before?  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered, putting my hand against the painting.   
  
"Time for bed! Lights out!"   
  
I sighed, and came back to reality in order to turn my light out. I didn't see the strips of paint begin to peel back, like gilt on a statue...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was trying to get to sleep when the voice came.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I sat up straight in bed. "Who's there?" I whispered. This voice was no one I knew... And then I realized that it wasn't coming from inside my room.  
  
It was coming from inside my head.  
  
I swiftly looked in my mind, and gasped again. There, looking pitifully lost and alone, was the girl from my vision. I quickly went into my mind and spoke to her.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" I asked. She looked back in slightly shocked surprise. "I don't know. I think..." She hesitated. "I think I was just... born..."  
  
"What do you mean, `just born'?"  
  
"I... I don't remember existing before... before a few moments ago." She looked at me again, clearly troubled. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, Lord..." I groaned, sitting back. ~I have a just-born angel in my head, who I know nothing about, and who doesn't have a clue who or what she is.~   
  
"This is going to sound a little odd to you, but... you're in my head. Any idea why you came?"  
  
"No. I just remember being here."  
  
I looked deep within myself, trying to make sense of what had just happened, but my soul told me the truth. Somehow, this girl was *real*, in a way few actual people were. Her soul was small and clear and bright, but it definitely existed. And she'd come to be here.   
  
I sighed, shaking my head. "Well, we've got give you a name. How about-"  
  
~Medra.~  
  
I jumped, startled. "Stop doing that!" I yelled to whoever - or whatever - had said that. I was getting the feeling that this was destined, and I did *not* like being manipulated. Medra did seem to fit, however. "Medra it is, then," I declared.  
  
"So... what happens now?" the newly christened Medra asked.  
  
"I teach you how to live."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm just going to stop here-  
  
Audience: NO!!!!  
  
@_@ Okay, okay, I'll keep going. Next part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stayed up for a few more hours, teaching her the basics of life as I knew it. She learned much faster than either of us expected. Since she was in my head, I could help her "plug in" to a few things, and learn in seconds what had taken me days. As I did, I got to know her better. She was really nothing like the meek, naive little girl I had thought she was. She was kind and responsible, with a sense of calm strength about her. Smart, too... If she was at my school, she'd be the kind of person who was really popular and on a sports team.   
  
~On second thought, no,~ I thought to myself, watching her absorb my recent classes. ~She has a sort of aura that says "loner"... like she's tried to make friends, and been repelled so many times that she gave up trying... She's really unlike anyone I've ever met...~  
  
~She reminds me of... me...~  
  
"Done," Medra announced.  
  
"Huh?" I replied intelligently.  
  
"I've finished learning all these," she said, waving a hand at the piles of paper memories in front of her.  
  
"That's... g-great," I yawned. "I'm really tired. I need to go to sleep."  
  
Medra suddenly looked a little scared. "But while you're asleep, what will happen to me?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you'll be all right," I said, yawning again. "Just wander around my head for a while. There are some songs over there..." I pointed. "TV shows over there... books over there... and don't go there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Those are my personal memories... mostly pointless, random stuff that you *really* don't want to know."   
  
"Okay. I'll look around."  
  
"Good, good," I yawned for a third time. "If you need me, just call..." I left her there and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up next morning to the twin sounds of my alarm and the Yu Yu Hakusho theme song.   
  
"Mmff... ughh... wha?"  
  
I turned off my alarm and went to see Medra. I found her sitting in front of a movie-theater-like screen, watching one of the last episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho. "Hello," she said cheerfully.   
  
"It's too early in the morning to be cheerful," I groaned, and went off to get ready for school.   
  
Once on the bus, I thought I could rest a little, but...  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
~No rest for the weary.~  
  
"Yes?" I sighed.   
  
"Well... since I've finished most of your memories, I was thinking..." She rubbed one arm nervously. "Could you... put me in that show? The one I was just watching?"  
  
I stared, momentarily taken aback. "Yu Yu Hakusho? You want me to put you in there?"  
  
"Yes, if you can." She looked down, obviously hoping I could, yet fearing I couldn't.  
  
I considered this, searching my powers. I had just found them a short while ago, so I had no idea what I could do. I found something that looked like it would serve, and regarded it dubiously. Most of these things were just tag-ends of some sort of spell with a lot of energy attached to them. Apparently, huge reserves of spirit energy came with the powers.   
  
Well, I might as well try...  
  
"I'll try and do it, but I can't promise anything," I warned. "It might not work."  
  
"Well, we'll never know if you don't try..." she pointed out.  
  
"Good point. Okay, here goes..."  
  
A rush of power surrounded us both, making me dizzy. "Shouldn't have had that bagel for breakfast..." I moaned, holding my stomach. Then, suddenly, the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come, and all was quiet.  
  
I blinked, looking around, physically and mentally. "Medra?" I whispered.   
  
~I'm here...~  
  
And then there was a new connection in my mind, and I took it, eagerly, to find myself looking down at Medra in the hall of the second stadium of the Dark Tournament. I could still talk to her, and see what was going on, but I now had a sort of camera's-eye view. Nobody appeared able to see me, although Medra knew I was there.  
  
~You did it!~ she thought to me joyfully. ~I'm actually here...~  
  
She stood there, against the wall, just taking it all in...  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
She turned her head and stared at Kurama...  
  
And my heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
Up until that moment, I had partially denied to myself that I had a crush on Kurama. I knew he could never love me back, and he was just an anime character. But now he was more than that...   
  
And as he looked at Medra, I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he could never be mine. Because even if neither of them ever realized it, they loved each other...   
  
And the ironic thing was, they *didn't* know it, and probably wouldn't for a long time yet. All this happened in a split second.  
  
And Medra smiled, and said, "Yeah, I guess I am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O None of that came out like I wanted it to. Oh well. I said slightly Kurama/OC in the beginning because they don't love each other for the rest of the fic.   
  
Kirae: So why'd you even put that in there?  
  
Me: _ Because it's my story. Anyways, the next chapter will be about meeting the guys (and girls), Medra's bio, and her past-  
  
Kirae: How can someone who was just born have a past?  
  
Me: Well, you'll have to find out, won't you? You know the drill, people. Reviews= next chapter. No reviews and/or flames= authoress writes next chapter anyways, ends it with a HUGE cliffie, and leaves you hanging FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Sorry about that. I accept constructive criticism, but not flames. Being told what might help in fixing my fic helps, but I dislike being told that my fic sucks and I should go to hell. That said, please review, people! ^_^ Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2 Jin and Touya

I got five reviews! YESSSS! Score! ^___^   
  
Kirae: -_-; She's hopeless...  
  
Thanks to each of you for reviewing!  
  
Tiychan87: My first reviewer! Thank you! Yes, I will definitely continue it!  
  
Squeakers: Aw, glad you like it!  
  
Aoi Me: Oh, good suggestion. I will. And your fic is great, too! ^_^  
  
Crystalline Entity: Thank you! And I will! See?  
  
CrazedAnimeFanGirl: Oh, thank you! I promise this next chapter will be better! O_O I'm on somebody's favorites! *attempts to dance but falls and hurts herself* @_@ Ow... stupid chair...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.  
  
Now, on to the second chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus stopped in front of the school and I got off, my mind in a tumult. I wasn't quite with Medra anymore, but I wasn't really in reality, either. I went to my locker and got out my books in a sort of daydream, thinking ~How? Why? What's going on? Did I just- did she- Kurama? I'm lost...~  
  
Oh, don't get me wrong. I was happy for them, I really was. You see, sometime when she had come to me, I had realized that we had a special bond - we were soulsisters. Not sisters by blood, but of soul...  
  
Still, it hurts to have a crush like that and then lose it. And with everything else that had happened, I was just overwhelmed. I needed some time to think.  
  
About midway through first period, which happened to be Tech Ed, Medra called me again.   
  
~Help!~ she thought desperately. ~He's asking me about my past!~  
  
~Hold on and I'll get it to you,~ I promised.  
  
~You can do that?~ she thought, sounding amazed.  
  
~I think so. Just give me some time.~ I thought.  
  
~Okay, but hurry!~  
  
And she was gone again.  
  
I looked at the papers in front of me. "This can wait a while," I muttered. I took out a fresh sheet of paper, sharpened my pencil -   
  
And completely deflated as I realized I had no idea what to write.  
  
~Think, Amanda,~ I thought to myself sternly. ~Let's start with the simple stuff - physical descriptions.~  
  
I then started writing.  
  
Name: Medra. ~Does she have a last name? I don't think so... moving on.~  
  
Age: 13. ~That seems about right...~  
  
Height: 5'4". ~And when did I have a chance to measure her?...~  
  
Description: Dark blue hair, coming to a little below the shoulders. Dark brown, almost black eyes. A little flat-chested (A/N: Medra: Hey! Me: Well, it's true. Medra: Grr...). Thin and light, but still growing. Has a pair of white, feathered wings, starting from above her head and going to a little above the floor when she's standing. Her bones are hollow, like a bird's, which enables her to fly.  
  
Clothes: A long-sleeved shirt with a light gray torso and dark grey sleeves; a pair of blue jeans; white sneakers.  
  
Personality: Nice, smart, keeps her head in battle - ~Where did that come from?~ , a little shy around strangers, has a sense of calm strength and an aura of "loner".  
  
Past:  
  
I paused, unsure of what to write next. Would what I wrote down become truth? What if I got it horribly wrong and messed up her life? What *should* I write, anyways?  
  
Dilemmas, dilemmas...  
  
Then I got an idea. I put my pencil down, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I thought of Medra, and what she was like to me, who she was, our bond...  
  
That was the key.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I began writing feverishly. It was as though I was looking over my own shoulder ten minutes into the future and seeing what I had written. (A/N: Does that even make sense? ^_^;) It was just *right*.  
  
Past: Medra was born in a small town in Oregon. Her wings developed a few months after birth. Her parents noticed this, but they don't talk about it now, being used to it. However, they realized that their daughter would have to make certain sacrifices, and so would they. Both her parents got a degree in teaching so they could stay home on alternate days and homeschool Medra. She barely got to go out, and when she did, it wasn't for very long. She took gymnastics and karate - she's a blue belt now. She did have to excercise her wings, though. She was always very careful to let no one see her. But one day, someone did.   
  
They made life hell for her family, claiming she was a freak and leaving threatening messages at the door. Eventually, they moved to Japan, and ended up in Yusuke's town. Medra had been feeling bad about all the trouble she had caused her family, so she ran away - or rather, flew away. She could carry light loads by then, so she packed a backpack with all the essentials and flew off. She hadn't gotten very far before a storm blew up, and she was caught in it. Somehow, the storm dragged her from the Ningenkai into the Makai, where she crash-landed on Hanging-Neck Island. She was found by Jin and Touya, who let her stay the night and then staged a fight so she could slip, unnoticed, into the stadium. She was to find the Reikai Tantei and go back home with them.  
  
I paused to get rid of my writer's cramp, then looked it over. That seemed to be it for her past. Time to move on.  
  
Powers: Healing, s-  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
I was painfully jerked back into reality by the bell. "I'll finish this later," I decided, then went on to the next period.   
  
I was spaced out there, too, though, because I was getting a camera's-eye view of Medra's life from the storm on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Damn, this wind is awful,~ Medra thought, trying to wing her way over the Pacific Ocean in spite of the storm. ~And the rain doesn't help... I can hardly see my hand in front of my face!~  
  
She looked desperately around. All that was in sight was gray storm-cloud, and she was right in the thick of it. It was starting to look as if she was going to have to turn back...  
  
~No!~ she thought fiercely. ~I can't go back. Somebody will just find out my secret again and I'll have caused even more trouble for my family. I have to go on.~  
  
Then suddenly she was stripped of any choice in the matter, as the wind picked up and appeared to be forming a hurricane...  
  
~Oh no oh no oh no this is bad I've got to get out of here I've got to get OUT~  
  
There was a sudden flash of spirit energy combined with lightning -  
  
And then nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Medra blinked. The storm appeared to be slackening off. ~That's weird... I thought for sure it was forming a hurricane...~  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a stabbing pain in her right wing. ~OWWW!! That HURTS...~  
  
She looked around for somewhere to land and heal, and finally saw the island she'd been looking for. ~Was it supposed to have that weird rock formation? Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's LAND.~  
  
She winged her way towards it, then started her dive, and found things quickly getting out of hand. Her wing shook with the wind and the pain, turning a controlled dive into a desperate downward spiral. ~Oh no... oh shit... I'm gonna crash-~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THUMP.   
  
Jin's pointed ears twitched. "Didja hear tha', Touya? Sumtin's crashed in th' woods."  
  
Touya looked up from his training. "Yes, you're right," he said, after listening for a moment. "Something live."  
  
"Well, what're ye standing there for? Let's check it out!"  
  
Touya sighed as the irrepressible wind master darted off through the trees. "And I suppose I'd better come along to fend it off if it attacks you," he muttered under his breath. The other Shinobi always jumped into things before thinking them through, and it was usually up to Touya to get him out. Still... Touya's mouth quirked. He was cute when he did that... like a child, always discovering new things and wondering at the world...  
  
"Oi, Touya! You comin'?"  
  
Touya shook himself, sighed, and followed after Jin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Owww...~  
  
Medra's first thought was that of pain. With some desperate, last-minute aerobatics, she'd manged to avoid landing on her head, but now the rest of her body and her remaining wing were protesting the abuse. She cursed, and put some of her energy into healing her wing. ~Ahhh... that's better...~ she thought, sighing. Then she tensed up, hearing voices coming towards her. ~Ow!~ Not a good idea... she still hurt too much...  
  
"No' far now, Touya!"  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea... what if it's dangerous?"  
  
Medra suppressed a bitter laugh. Her? Dangerous? In this state? She didn't have the energy to kill a fly if it handed her a flyswatter.  
  
Suddenly a red-haired demon tumbled out of the trees. ~A demon?~ He had to be... he had a horn, and fangs, and the way he moved... he was half-floating...  
  
He saw her and looked startled. "Ohhhh..."  
  
She tried to get up, but winced at the pain this movement caused her.  
  
Now the demon looked concerned. "Oi, Touya! It's naught but a lass wi' wings, and she's hurt!"  
  
~Oh no, another one?~ she thought, as the other demon came into view. He, at least, was more normal-looking than the other one, with greenish hair under a blue turban. But he exuded an air of coldness, and Medra shivered when he turned towards her. His teal eyes had no pupils...  
  
She straightened and glared at him, ready to face whatever was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya stared at this young girl who was staring at him so defiantly, even when she was obviously injured so badly she could hardly move. This was what had Jin so excited? Of course, he hadn't she would be there... but why was this girl here in the first place?  
  
"What d'ya think we should do with `er?"  
  
The girl winced at this, obviously thinking the worst. Touya felt a sudden rush of sympathy for her. Jin had only meant what they could do to help her, but she didn't know that.   
  
He bent down to look her in the eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Medra," she replied, still wary of him.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay? Anyone that you might stay with?"  
  
She slowly shook her head, a little fear starting to come into her eyes as she realized how bad her situation was.  
  
Touya sighed and raked a hand through the hair that had come out from his turban. "I guess you should stay with us, then. For tonight, at least."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Jin coughed.  
  
"Either of you," she amended.  
  
"We are demons. We have no interest in mortals," he said truthfully.  
  
"B'sides, as demons go, we're pretty decent," Jin said, grinning. "There's much worse y' might've been found by, and that's a fact." He sobered, thinking of the late Reisho. (A/N: Yes, Reisho's dead for this! About time, too!)  
  
Medra sighed. "I don't really have a choice. I'll stay with you for a while, I guess." She rose to go with them, but winced and sat back down. "Think you could help me up?"  
  
"Sure!" said Jin, and lifted her up onto his back. "Let's get you to our tent, now."  
  
Touya trekked back to their campsite in silence, his questions about the girl still unanswered. He hoped she could get home soon. An island full of demons was no place for a mortal girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a nice bowl of stew, Medra felt her strength come back as though it had never left. ~Aaahhh... that feels better...~  
  
"Okay, I'll answer your questions now," she said, sitting back.   
  
"Good," said the icy one - Touya, that was his name. "The most important question is... what are you doing here?"  
  
Medra winced. ~Damn... I was hoping he wouldn't ask that first... oh well.~  
  
"I... I ran away," she said, her eyes downcast. "My family... you see, we just moved to Japan... because of me. We used to live in America, but - one day, someone saw me out flying." She indicated her wings. "They kept harrassing us with messages and threatening to tell everyone. Finally we had enough, and came to Japan. But..." She looked away again. "I felt so guilty. My parents had to change jobs... we had to move halfway around the world... away from everything we'd ever known... all because of me." She felt tears starting to well up, and couldn't stop them from coursing down her face. "Th-that's why..." she sniffed. "Th-that's why... I... r-ran away." She cursed mentally. ~I don't want to cry in front of them! But... I feel so alone...~  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms around her. ~Huh?~ She looked up to see Jin, his eyes full of caring. "'S okay now, lass. Y' can cry all y' want, we'll be right here."  
  
Her eyes shone with gratitude. "Th-thank you..." she said. ~Friends... I have...~  
  
~Friends.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, I made contact with Medra once more. (A/N: How did I do this, when it had already happened? -_-; Don't ask, `cause I don't know.) ~So... how do you like it here?~  
  
~It's great,~ she thought happily. ~They're so nice... and I love it here.~  
  
~Good.~  
  
~Kitten...~  
  
~Hmm?~  
  
~How did you do this? I mean...~ She hesitated. ~Why am I here? How can this happen? I *know* I just came to you last night, in your time - and back then, I had no past, no name, no nothing. My entire life could have been written in one paragraph. But now...~ She looked towards where I might be. ~That happened... I'm sure of it,~ she thought. ~But... *this* happened, as well. Which one is real?~  
  
~I think...~ I hesitated. ~I think they both are. I know it didn't exist before I wrote it, but once I did, it was as though it had always been, and I was just writing down something that happened long ago. It's like something I read, The Neverending Story. (A/N: I love that book!) Once the main character made a wish, the world changed so that it had always been that way, even though it wasn't before.~ I looked down at her. ~Does that even make sense?~  
  
She laughed. ~Not a bit, but that doesn't matter.~  
  
~Medra...~  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~I'm glad you're here. I was always so afraid of being alone...~  
  
~Don't worry. I'm here now. Neither of us ever has to be alone again.~  
  
~Thank you...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya woke, and found it impossible to get back to sleep. He looked over at Medra, who was sitting up in bed, hands on her knees. She obviously couldn't sleep, either. ~Well, as long as I'm up...~  
  
"Hey," he said, sitting up. "What're you thinking about?"  
  
"Hm?" she said, jerked out of her thoughts. "Nothing. Just how I'm going to get back home."  
  
"I've actually been thinking about that..." he confessed. "The town you said you moved to... some of the people we just fought came from there. If we can get you to them, maybe they can take you home."  
  
"Really?" she said, excited.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem," Touya said, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "I figure we can stage a fight tomorrow morning and you can slip into the stadium in all the commotion. You should be able to find some of them there."  
  
"That's great! Thank you!" she exclaimed, then yawned. "I'd better get to sleep. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Medra," he said. He lay back down and fell asleep in an instant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, long chapter! I thought I was going to have her meet the guys here, but I guess that'll have be in the next chapter. Updates are going to be slow... I have to hide what I'm doing from my mom.  
  
Hey, that came out good... I write better in third person. I'm probably going to drop out of the story entirely, so I can do it that way.  
  
I just like making Jin say "Oi". ^_^ It fits him well. And I cut off before I could tell you her abilities... you'll just have to wait for those. *grins* I'm so evil, aren't I?  
  
Thanks for all the good reviews. Please R&R!  
  
PS: Does anybody know what town Yusuke lives in? ^_^; 


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the team

Hey! V_V I didn't get very many reviews...  
  
Kirae: You really have no reason to be sad. It's your first fic, and it's Kurama/OC. Considering the amount of reviews some of the other fics like this have, you were very lucky to get eight with only two chapters.  
  
Me: *sniff* I guess...  
  
Yaoi-Rules: Thanks! I needed to know.  
  
Sichugirl: Bless you. You reviewed. ^_^; Eh heh heh... forget about the song.  
  
CrazedAnimeFanGirl: Oh, thank you! You reviewed again! ^_^ Yeah, Jin and Touya are great!  
  
And that's all of my reviews! All...  
  
Kirae: *rolls eyes* Baka. Don't start that again.  
  
Me: Okay. Without further ado, here's the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yaaawwwnnn!"  
  
It was the morning after Medra had crashed on Hanging Neck Island. She woke up and yawned loudly, refreshed after a good night's sleep. For a moment, she looked around blankly, wondering why she was on a cot in a tent with two guys she didn't know. Then her memories of the night before came back, and she smiled slightly.  
  
~I'll just make breakfast... don't want to wake them.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya awoke to the welcome scent of frying bacon and eggs. He sniffed the air hungrily. ~Oh, man... that smells good...~  
  
~Wait a sec. Jin's not up... who-~  
  
He saw the empty cot and smiled. ~Oh, yeah...~  
  
"Morning, Medra."  
  
"Morning, guys!" she said cheerfully, holding out two plates. "I've got eggs and bacon cooking, so as soon as Jin wakes u-"  
  
She blinked. She was now only holding one plate, and Jin was sitting at the camp table scarfing down his meal.  
  
Touya chuckled. "You were saying?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had all had their meal, it was time to leave. "We'll just pretend to have an argument, and you can slip into the stadium while the guards are trying to break us apart," Touya explained.  
  
"Right," Medra said.  
  
"'Ere we are now..." Jin whispered.  
  
"Time to start..."  
  
"Finally! We actually managed to get here!" Touya said loudly, walking out of the trees with Jin in tow. He walked up to one of the other demons at the entrance. "Has the fight started yet?"  
  
"Yeah," the demon grunted.  
  
Touya slapped his forehead in exasperation, then rounded on Jin. "You idiot! If you hadn't slept so late, we might have been able to see the fight!"  
  
"I wasn' the one who lost th' map!" Jin shouted back. "This 's all your fault!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Suddenly they started fighting. Jin "accidentally" hit a nearby demon on the head about midway through the fight.  
  
"Why, you -"  
  
He swung at Jin, who ducked, and hit another unfortunate apparition on the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Soon there was a full-sized brawl going that included the guards. Jin winked at Medra, who was hiding among the trees. She took her cue and made her way quietly inside. Nobody noticed.  
  
"Good luck..." whispered Touya, watching her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Medra went in quickly, making sure no one saw her. Once inside, she looked around. A few apparitions were in the hallway; it appeared that the fight was over, and they were making their way to wherever they were staying.  
  
She stopped and leaned against a wall, staring. ~It's so big... and strange...~  
  
~I really am in the Makai...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama walked slowly along the hall. He had just... *met* Karasu. (A/N: _ Karasu! I cannot continue! I'm too angry! Kirae: O_O *shows Kitten a picture of chibi Hiei* Me: *tries to stay angry but can't* ^_^ Aw... kawaii... Kirae: NOW FINISH THE CHAPTER! Me: @_@) Ahem... anyways...  
  
Kurama walked down the hallway, lost in his own thoughts.   
  
~"As a fighter, I like *you* best, Kurama."~  
  
~"Save your fight for me, okay?"~  
  
Kurama growled softly. ~Karasu...~  
  
~He's strong. Too strong. I can't hope to face him as I am now, a ningen. Becoming Youko again... is my best chance.~  
  
~But how?~  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kurama looked up and saw a young girl leaning against the wall, staring around her. She was quite pretty, with those wings... but this was no place for a young girl.  
  
He went up to her and asked, "Are you lost?"  
  
She turned towards him...  
  
Something flashed across her face, and, had he known it, his own. Then she smiled and said, "I guess so."  
  
He smiled gently, so as not to alarm her, and asked, "Where are you staying? Maybe I can take you there."  
  
"Actually, I just got here. I have nowhere to stay."  
  
"You don't?" he said, taken aback. Why was she here now? All the demons were supposed to have arrived on the island a week ago. "Is there anyone else with you?"  
  
"No, just me."  
  
"You really shouldn't be here all by yourself. It's dangerous." Kurama scolded. He thought about it and sighed. "I suppose you could stay with me for a while."  
  
"Really?" the girl asked eagerly. "Thank you!"  
  
"Of course. What's your name, anyways?" he asked, as they began to move towards the hotel.  
  
"Medra. Oh!" She stopped walking for a minute. "I'm supposed to find some people called the Reikai Tantei. Do you know them?"  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Do I know them? I am one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... So you ran away because you felt it was your fault?"  
  
"That's right," said Medra softly, looking away.  
  
After a short walk, the pair had come to the hotel and gone up to Kurama's room. Medra had told Kurama everything over tea and biscuits.   
  
"Medra..." The kitsune sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He knew exactly how she felt; it was just difficult to put into words. "I can understand why you ran away. I know what it's like to be abnormal in a normal family. But from what you just told me, your family loves you very much. You need to go back home. They're probably very worried."  
  
"But... how can I face them? After all I've put them through?" Medra asked, close to tears.  
  
"Believe me, your family truly loves you, and if they love you, they'll forgive you. All right?" he said.   
  
"Yes." Medra said.  
  
Kurama smiled. He was about to ask her more when the door banged open.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, we're going out training, and I thought... huh?" Yusuke finally registered the presence of someone other than Kurama in his room. He looked from one to the other, then smirked slightly and asked, "Who's the girl?"  
  
Kurama hid his exasperation and replied, "This is Medra. She lives in our town. We will be taking her back there when the tournament ends."  
  
Yusuke's expression lightened. "Oh! Well then-" He clapped an arm around Medra's shoulders. "Welcome to the team! For the moment, at least," he added. "Hey, shouldn't she be rooming with the girls? Unless you two have something else arranged..." he hinted slyly.  
  
Kurama just managed to keep himself from strangling Yusuke and said, "Yes, she will be. I was just about to take her there."  
  
"Well, just come along when you're finished, okay?" Yusuke said, moving out of the doorway.  
  
"Sure," Kurama replied.   
  
He brought Medra out into the hall and repeated her tale for the other two waiting outside. Upon seeing the girl, who looked shy and fragile, Kuwabara's protective instincts took over and he started treating her like a kitten or a little sister. Hiei simply looked stunned - as though someone had hit him with a brick. I must admit, I tried to see what he was thinking at that moment. I could tell he had dropped his guard. All I heard was ~Her wings-~, and then his shield closed up once more.  
  
Kurama brought her to the girls' room and knocked softly before entering. "Girls," he said, "this is Medra. She comes from the same town we do, and she will come back with us when the tournament is ended." He met Botan's eyes and she knew, without words, that they were to take back there if the team did not survive this final round. She nodded her head once to show she understood. Then she joined the rest in introducing themselves to the new girl and asking questions about her wings.  
  
"How big are they, exactly?"  
  
"How do you clean them?"  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
Medra smiled. "First, they're 18 feet across. I clean them by hand, with a special comb like a bird's beak. Yes, I can fly. And as for how I came here... that's a long story. Here, I'll tell you..."  
  
Kurama shut the door quietly, glad that she was already making friends with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot write any more than that! T_T This is harder than I thought... it still isn't coming out right. Drat.   
  
Medra: You made me sound like a Mary-Sue!  
  
Me: I know, I know! You know, everybody's so intent on creating a character that's not a Mary-Sue that they're creating a whole new breed of Mary-Sues...  
  
Kirae: *Ahem* The fic?  
  
Me: Oh, yeah. I'm going to try to get one update a week out and have at least two more chapters. The next chapter is going to be about her powers. *winks* Bet you'll never guess... Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4 Fight!

*sits down hard* O_O I got... ten reviews.  
  
Kirae: ^_^; She's still kind of in shock...  
  
Me: O_O Ten... reviews.  
  
Kirae: Kitten? Kitten? I don't want to have to do this all by myself...  
  
Me: *snaps out of it* Oro?  
  
Kirae: *sighs* Phew.   
  
CrazedAnimeFanGirl: I have a faithful reviewer! ^__^ You like lines like that? *shrugs* Whatever makes the reviewers happy.   
  
Kirae: What the hell?! *I'm* not the one that's sad, *she* is!  
  
Me: ^_^; Eh heh... I know what you meant. Kirae-chan... I like that... maybe I'll start calling her that...  
  
Kirae: -_-; Don't you dare...  
  
Yaoi-Rules: So glad you liked it! ^_~ Your fics are good, too.  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^; I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter. Let me just say that if I owned YYH, you would be watching this, not reading it.  
  
A/N: Did you ever wonder how she got away with taking karate and gymnastics without anyone finding out her secret? Or what I was going to write when the bell rang? This is the chapter to find out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys had just come back together after training. It was the night before the finals. (A/N: This takes place during the last episode they showed before they cut it off. You know, the one where Kuwabara's obsessing over his new sword? C'mon, work with me, people!)  
  
Yusuke stood, thinking about and grieving for Genkai. "She's not coming," he managed to force out. "She just needs some time to rest."  
  
Suddenly, he was sick of the whole thing. "Forget this," he muttered. "I'm going back to the hotel." He climbed quickly up the cliff and started walking back.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, wait up!"  
  
He sighed and waited for Kuwabara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Medra sat on a large rock by a stream, hands clasped around her knees. ~The stars are very beautiful tonight,~ she thought. ~So different from the ones back home...~  
  
~Where is my home? They say that home is where the heart is... where is my heart? Is it back in my hometown, where I lived most of my life? Is it with my family? Or is it here, with these strange, new friends? I feel so connected to them... I've never felt this way before. Maybe it's because I don't have to hide anything from them. They like and accept my wings. They don't see me as some kind of freak, but as a human, just like them. Still...~  
  
She shook her head once. ~No, I have to get back to my family. They must be worried... They really do love me. I can see that now.~  
  
~I wonder if they're looking at the night sky, too?...~  
  
"Well, well, well. What do have here?"  
  
~Hmm?~  
  
Medra jerked out of her thoughts and looked around. While she was daydreaming, four huge, ugly demons had come up and surrounded her.   
  
"A pretty little angel..."  
  
"Let's have some fun with her!"  
  
"If you attack me, I will not be responsible for the resulting damages," Medra said coldly, backing up off the rock and against a tree.  
  
"Ooo, cocky, aren't we?" one of them leered at her.  
  
"A little girl's no match for us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heading back to the hotel, Yusuke heard some voices up ahead. Quickening his pace, he saw that Medra had been confronted by several large and ugly demons.  
  
"Hey, Medra!" he called out. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Back off, Yusuke," she said, her eyes never once leaving the demons. "I can handle this."  
  
By this time, the others had arrived on the scene. "Medra!" yelled Kuwabara. He was about to go help her when Yusuke put out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Urameshi! She'll get killed!"  
  
"She said she could handle it," Yusuke said, an odd note in his voice. "Let's see how she does first."  
  
The demons, of course, chose that moment to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the split second that followed, Medra evaluated them all carefully. ~No holding back this time,~ she reminded herself. ~They won't mind what attacks I use.~  
  
~But first...~  
  
All of her gymnastics training paid off as she jumped and somersaulted above their heads, her wings catching air to slow her drop. The demons, unable stop their momentum, crashed into each other. One already lay motionless at the base of the tree.  
  
"Over here, guys!"  
  
The demons, dazed by their collision, turned around to see Medra smiling insolently at them.  
  
~Now is probably a good time-~  
  
Quickly, Medra reached for her pinions and slid them out of their sheaths. (A/N: The last feather of each wing is a pinion. They're the ones at the tip that people cut to keep birds from being able to fly.) When they had fully come out, she held each two-foot quill by the base.   
  
The demons snorted. "You going to attack us with feathers?" one jeered.  
  
Yusuke and the others sweatdropped. ~What does she plan to do with those?~ Yusuke wondered.  
  
Medra gave them a predatory smile. "They're not just feathers..."  
  
Suddenly, her spirit energy flowed into the two feathers in her hands, giving them an aura of blue light. As they watched, the feathers twisted and sharpened, changing into...  
  
~Swords?~  
  
The two pinions were no longer fluffy and flexible. Instead, they had turned into twin swords. White and gleaming, with odd designs etched into even stranger material they were made from, they were certainly a sight to behold - and one to make the demons reconsider their plan. Being stupid, however, they decided to continue.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Medra shook her head and sighed. "You asked for it..."  
  
She spun and dug her swords into the abdomen of the first demon, kicking one that had snuck up behind her. The third was smarter than the other two and pulled out his own sword to attack. Unfortunately, he tried to slash her head first. Her senses immediately picked up on this and she whirled around to do battle.   
  
The demon was better than she had first expected. After a few moves, he managed to knock one of her swords away, where it became a feather once more. She, however, continued fighting with only one sword, and after three minutes of intense swordplay, stabbed him through the heart. She stood there, panting, her remaining sword stuck in the demon's chest.  
  
"Well, that was a nice workout..."  
  
She was about to retrieve her sword when the demon she had kicked rose up behind her and grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere," he growled, uglier than ever now that he had a huge bruise on the side of his face.   
  
~Oh, shit... we should help her...~ Yusuke thought. But then...  
  
~What the-~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~-*Flashback*-~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how did you go to all these sports?" Keiko asked curiously. Botan was poking at Medra's wings. Shizuru was lounging on the couch, while Yukina was sitting in an armchair. "I mean, surely someone would have noticed your wings."  
  
"They didn't... because I didn't have wings." Medra grinned at the looks of confusion on Keiko and Botan's faces. "Watch."  
  
She assumed a look of total concentration. Shizuru suddenly sat bolt upright, her spirit awareness going haywire. ~What the hell?~ She looked over at Medra. ~It's coming from her...~ On a sudden hunch, she switched her normal sight for her spirit sight and got a shock. In this state, most things were dull grey or black, and the only colors were those of spirit energy. Normally, people glowed brightly with their spirit energy. This girl, however...  
  
Shizuru looked closer. Medra had only traces of spirit energy in her body; there were scraps of blue here and there, like smoke. Most of her spirit energy was in her wings. They were like uncovered lightbulbs in a dark room. And as she watched, the spirit energy stored in there was retracted into Medra's body. Soon, Medra glowed with same amount of energy Yusuke did - and with no trace of wings.  
  
"I can retract my wings for short periods of time," she was explaining to the others. "I'm able to do this for as long as I want, but it's really uncomfortable, so I usually don't hold them in for more than two hours."  
  
"Wow, that's awesome," Keiko breathed. Botan applauded.   
  
Shizuru simply sat, looking at this strange girl. ~Huh... there's more to her than I thought...~  
  
~What have we gotten ourselves into?...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~-*End Flashback-*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon that had grabbed Medra's wings gaped as her wings became like mist and slipped through his grasp. Quickly, Medra grabbed her sword from the slain demon and, turning, killed the one behind her.   
  
"*Never* touch my wings," she said coldly.   
  
"Medra, look out!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
The last of the four demons, who had been unconscious at the base of the tree during the fight, had decided that now was a good time to attack. Panicking, Medra looked around. A simple punch wouldn't stop him, and both her swords were out of reach, one several feet away, one stuck in the fallen demon. ~Time to use my weapon of last resort...~  
  
Her right index finger began to glow. ~Wait a sec... I *know* this attack...~ thought Yusuke.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!"  
  
A column of blue light shot out from Medra's fingertip, punching a hole straight through the demon who had dared thought of attacking her. He hit the ground, sizzling.  
  
Nobody spoke for a long moment. Medra picked up her swords, turned them back into feathers, and slid them back into their sheaths. Then, apparently just realizing that the Reikai Tantei were still there, she turned back to them.   
  
"Told you I could handle it," she said, smiling.  
  
"That was awesome!" Kuwabara yelled, happy that his "little sister" could fight.  
  
~Her fighting style and use of energy is interesting...~ Kurama mused. ~I should teach her in order to study it further.~  
  
"Wow," Yusuke said, after being unable to speak for some time. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"My fighting?" Medra asked, still cheerful. "Yeah, I'm pretty much self-taught. I found out about my powers a few years ago."   
  
"Impossible."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hiei, who had been silent during the entire fight. "Those moves and techniques are impossible to learn on your own," he said. "And in such a short time, as well. You must have had an instructor."  
  
"But... I didn't," Medra said, confused. "I told you the truth. Nobody taught me. I learned it on my own."  
  
"Hn."  
  
And with that, Hiei sped off, leaving them in the clearing.  
  
Yusuke smiled at Medra, who was looking very confused and helpless. "Hey, I think you made the shrimp jealous."  
  
"Was it something I said?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Nah, he's always like that." Yusuke put an arm around Medra's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go back to the hotel."  
  
"The moves do feel natural to me - like I learned them a long time ago," Medra confessed as they walked.  
  
"Well, would you like further training?" Kurama asked her.   
  
"Really?" Medra asked excitedly, then blushed. "I mean, if it's not too much of a problem..."  
  
"Of course not." Kurama smiled at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Happy Halloween!  
  
Kirae: *howling at the moon using MY voice*  
  
Me: _ Kirae, stop that!  
  
Kirae: Why? It's Halloween. *keeps howling*  
  
Me: -_-; Baka kyree. I give her a chance to be free for one night and this is how she repays me. Anyways, there's probably only going to be one more chapter. Three guesses what it's about. -_-; Please R+R. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Finals

^__^ I got a grand total of twenty reviews! And I'm on three people's favorites! Thank you so much!  
  
KoorimeHiei: Meep! *cringes* Don't hurt me! I will make it much longer, but I'll explain more in the Epilogue.  
  
Yaoi-Rules: I love getting praise! ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Crystalline Entity: I forgive you. Glad to hear I got *something* right. Yes, Karasu must die. There's actually an entire story behind her moves, which I will publish later.  
  
Naoko Kensaku: Thanks for the tip. I'll try it next time.   
  
Matthias Drake the White Raven: You reviewed this? Thank you! Eh heh... maybe... but it only seems to work for anime characters. _ Drat.  
  
CrazedAnimeFanGirl: Oh, that's so sad! Okay, people, if you like my story, you should go read hers. Raven is a really cool character, and the writing is excellent. Check it out for her sake!  
  
Dragon Of The Rose: Oh, thank you! I feel honored. To tell the truth, I just tried to think of the most non-traditional things I could and went from there. But I'll try and write something for them, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: _ For the last time, I DO NOT OWN YYH! Happy?  
  
Thank you to all of the people who reviewed this! I live for praise!   
  
This final chapter is about Medra's fight in the finals with... *drum roll* SAKYO!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
^_^ Caught you off guard, didn't I? Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Please be sure to read the Epilogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a few minutes before the finals would begin. The Urameshi Team was standing in the hall just outside the stadium, gathering their thoughts and preparing themselves for the fights to come. All was silent, until Kurama spoke up.  
  
"One question..."  
  
Yusuke jerked out of his reverie. "Hm?"  
  
"Have you arranged for a substitute for Genkai, since she won't be joining us today?"  
  
"I did, but she should have been here by now," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Well, I don't see why the old broad doesn't have to fight like the rest of us," Kuwabara grumbled, precipitating an argument between him and Yusuke. It was cut short when the doors began to rumble open.   
  
"Please welcome Team Urameshi!" Juri called out.  
  
They walked out into the stadium to a chorus of boos and catcalls. Once the team had reached the edge of the ring, Juri coughed once for silence. "And now, the team you've all been waiting for... Team Toguro!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Juri and the entire stadium stared at the doors, probably wondering where the Toguro Team was and why they didn't come out on cue. Then slow footsteps were heard, and Toguro stepped out of the shadows.   
  
~Showoff,~ Yusuke thought furiously.  
  
The rest of the team appeared by Toguro and stood, seemingly posing for unseen cameras. (A/N: O.o Do they know?) Karasu's eyes narrowed as he directed a glance at Kurama, who bristled at this silent reminder of the fight to come.   
  
Both teams looked ready to start fighting, but Juri stopped them, saying that both teams must have five members in order for the match to proceed. Sakyo entered as the Toguro's fifth member. But the Urameshi Team still appeared short one...  
  
~Dammit, why isn't she here?~ Yusuke thought impatiently. ~If she doesn't show up soon, we're going to have to forfeit!~  
  
Juri had given up waiting, and started to call out, "And the winner is..."  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the huge double doors through which the Urameshi Team had appeared. A small, blue-and-white figure ran out onto the field. Taking advantage of Juri's momentary speechlessness, Koto spoke quickly into her microphone. "The fifth member of the Urameshi Team has arrived! It appears to be a human girl with a pair of white wings! That is definitely not the famous psychic, Genkai, who fought yesterday! What is going on here?"  
  
"What took you so long, Medra?" Yusuke asked angrily. "We nearly got kicked out!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" she snapped. "I got lost, and when I tried to ask directions, they just laughed at me!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Kuwabara shouted. "You're not actually going to make her fight, are you? She's just a kid!"  
  
Medra shot an acid glare at Kuwabara. "In case you haven't noticed, this *kid* defeated four demons last night and can probably fight better than you can. So just drop it, okay?"  
  
Juri's fin-like ears twitched, and she said, "Wait a minute! The rules say that you can't use an additional member unless an original fighter is dead!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes grew very cold. "Well, about that..."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sakyo, who had spoken without opening his eyes. Karasu continued Sakyo's statement. "Everyone knows that the girl is just here to take up space. And since the Urameshi Team will never get to the fifth fight anyways, it really doesn't matter."  
  
Medra growled and called out, "Say that to my face, you masked creep!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Kuwabara asked the normally sweet girl.  
  
(A/N: Since I'm not particularly good at fights I haven't seen, and I don't like the real results anyways, these are the outcomes for the purposes of this fic: Kurama won, Kuwabara was defeated, and Hiei was out of the ring for ten seconds. *has objects thrown at her head* Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! It's all for a good cause! You'll see! *is knocked out by a shoe* @_@)  
  
"HIEI!!!!"  
  
The small Jaganshi's body landed with a thump on the floor of the stadium. Medra immediately rushed over to start healing him. "Don't die, Hiei..." she begged.  
  
"One! Two!..."  
  
"Don't bother counting, lady! He's obviously not getting up!" Yusuke shouted, taking out his anger and worry on the announcer.   
  
Hiei's eyes opened the smallest bit. "Medra?..." he asked huskily. "Kurama?..."  
  
Kurama, who was also bending over the fire demon, gave a weak, relieved smile. "You're going to be okay, Hiei..."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Hiei's head fell back, and his eyes closed, as Medra announced, "Done. I've healed his worst injuries, but he needs more than I can give him. I've put him into a healing sleep until his energy returns." She looked up, her eyes burning with hatred. "This is all their fault."  
  
She flew up a few feet above their heads and landed inside the ring. "I hereby challenge Sakyo to a match!"  
  
"Medra, what are you doing?!" Yusuke hissed. "You'll be hurt, or even killed!"  
  
"You chose me for the team, didn't you?" she whispered back.  
  
"Yes, but I never intended for you to actually fight!"  
  
Medra sighed. "Look, we've got one win and two losses. If the other team gets one more win, we're toast. At least this way we have an even score. I'm counting on you to win this for us."  
  
"Yeah, but if you lose this fight, we'll have lost the finals!"  
  
"Trust me, okay? I have a plan. Besides, it's only Sakyo. How hard could it be?"  
  
"I just don't know about this..." he grumbled.  
  
Medra winked and turned back to the arena.  
  
Sakyo glanced up at Toguro, who said, "Go ahead. I don't intend to waste my match on some brat, however weak she may be."  
  
Sakyo shrugged and stepped up to the ring. He cast aside his coat, revealing that he had a muscle tee on underneath. (A/N: Shizuru: *drool* Me: -_-;)   
  
Juri glanced at both of the fighters, then called out, "Fourth battle! Medra versus Sakyo! Let the match begin!"  
  
Medra immediately darted forward, trying out her fists first. Sakyo was more skilled than she had first assumed; he blocked or dodged all of her hits, never losing his calm demeanor. ~All right, so that's not working... he's obviously been trained in martial arts. I'll use my swords, then.~  
  
She stepped back and brought out her two swords. But before they had finished transforming from feathers, Sakyo knocked them out of her hands to the edge of the ring. ~No!~ He then proceeded to beat her quite badly, using only his fists. Medra tried blocking, but he seemed to know every move she was about to make and counter it with his own.   
  
Kurama's fingers tightened on the arm that had been hurt during his battle with Karasu. ~This is always the worst part... seeing your friends get hurt and not being able to help...~ He looked at Hiei, who was sleeping peacefully against the wall along with the unconscious Kuwabara. ~If she hadn't healed him, she might have a bit more energy...~ He bit his lip. ~No. She had to heal him. But because of that, she might lose this match...~ Yusuke's gasp brought him back to reality. Medra was on her knees, suffering under the rain of blows Sakyo was pouring down on her. "Don't give up!" he called out in an attempt to encourage her.  
  
Medra heard his advice and gave a bitter smile. ~What does he think I'm doing?~  
  
Suddenly she got to her feet, dodging his latest punch. "You waited too long to finish me," she said grimly. "Now you pay the price!" She flew up, nearly to the roof of the stadium.  
  
~What's she going to-~  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
  
A long ray of blue light shot out of her index finger-  
  
-and straight down to Sakyo.  
  
Sakyo attempted to block, but it was too late - the blow knocked him down to the floor of the ring, unconscious. Juri started counting. "One! Two!..."  
  
Medra fluttered down to the edge of the ring - just in time, because her wings had begun to disappear. (They're her main storage conduits for spirit energy, remember? Using up all that energy meant that she had to retract them.)   
  
"Did... did I win?" she asked the two Reikai Tantei with a feeble smile.  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Yes, Medra. You won."  
  
"Good..." she said weakly, then fainted off the edge of the platform.  
  
Both of them scrambled to catch her, but she ended up in Kurama's arms. ~She's so light...~ he thought, surprised.  
  
Hiei, by this time, had woken up, and was watching the girl with an unreadable expression. (And to my eternal frustration, he has since developed shields that make it impossible to tell what's on his mind.)  
  
Yusuke was up next...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all the fights were over, each team member got a wish. When it came to be Medra's turn, she wasn't sure what to ask for. ~I've already gained so much in these past two days...~ she thought, looking around at her new-found friends. Then she remembered. "I wish for my family and I to be protected against all threats of exposure," she declared. ~Now we're safe from threats! And I can stay in Japan...~  
  
~Forever.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I blinked as the clip ended and I was brought back to reality. There were several piles of paper in front of me. They appeared to be homework, but I had no idea what classes they were for, when they were due, or how to do them.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"Couldn't you have picked a better time to come, Medra?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*OWARI*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Epilogue

Epilouge: Yes, this thing is one big author's note!   
  
Let me explain about the length of the fic. If I had tried to write everything I knew about Medra, this would be 60 chapters long and still growing. Since I wasn't sure people would like this, and I didn't want to discourage new people from reading it by the sheer size of the fic, I decided to write it in installments - a series. There will be at least four more fics if people are interested in me continuing this. For those who are interested, I will probably be publishing some yaoi stuff later on. These would not follow the same timeline as this fic. Also, there's one fic with no pairings at all in the works.  
  
I hope to see you all again soon!  
  
Kitten  
  
PS: I accidentally missed a word in each of chapters 2, 3, and 4. Cookies to anyone who finds all three. 


End file.
